


Antichrist!Mallory x Warlock!Michael AU

by theinevitableprophecy



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Antichrist, Apocalypse, Death, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Original Character(s), Warlocks, Witches, satanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinevitableprophecy/pseuds/theinevitableprophecy
Summary: After several years of searching for the true Antichrist, Michael finds Mallory at Miss Robichaux’s Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. His job is to guide her path to the darkness but he notices how she tries to control her urges in order to remain good until he begins to persuade her otherwise…





	Antichrist!Mallory x Warlock!Michael AU

The search seemed impossible. It had been almost three years since the warlocks sent Michael on his mission. He was to find the Antichrist and guide them on their true path; the end of the world. The warlocks had decided that if they couldn’t be at the top of the power, then destroying the witches and the rest of the world with them was the ideal move.

Whispers of Satan’s trueborn heir rising had been circling and they wanted to know if it was true. So, they voted to send their best tracker, Michael, to find the child of Satan and help them bring about the end times. Michael had always had a connection with the Lord of Darkness, especially after he discovered he was a warlock. 

He always had an affliction for the dark arts and practicing dark magic really elevated him spiritually so deciding to serve the devil was an easy decision for him to make.

The warlocks sent Michael on his way with a duffle bag full of cash, spell books, and enchantments. He traveled state to state, searching for any signs but there was nothing. Mind you, he didn’t have much to go off. He wasn’t sure whether to look for a man or woman, a child or an adult and after three years of looking, he was ready to give up and deny all truths about the arrival of the Antichrist.

That is until he landed in New Orleans. 

He checked into some beatdown motel and grabbed a newspaper from the front desk. He made his way to his room, tossing his things on the bed and then sitting down at the desk by the window. He read the newspaper, page to page, looking if anything unnatural happened in town the past couple of days.

He suddenly came across a section about Miss Robichaux’s Academy. He remembered his chancellors mentioning the witch queen and supreme, Cordelia Goode, being in charge there. An idea stirred in his head to check in with Cordelia to see if maybe she knew of anything weird happening in town. He didn’t want her to know who he was looking for, so he would have to ask questions carefully. 

He immediately called a taxi and put on his black coat. If she had no information for him, he wouldn’t be staying in New Orleans very long, so he figured he wouldn’t unpack yet. Once the taxi arrived, Michael left to Robichaux’s. 

Twenty minutes later, Michael’s taxi stopped in front of a large white building with a black metal gate going around it.

“Here it is. 1410 Jackson Avenue. That’ll be $30.” The taxi driver said.

Michael handed the driver the money as he got out of the car, closing the door behind him. He stood on the sidewalk for a moment, gazing at the house. It was very beautiful and looked much more like a home than Hawthorne.

He slowly walked through the gate and up to the front door. Just as he was about to knock, he heard a soft voice shout, “Wait!” It sounded like it came from the backyard.

Michael rushed off the porch and began to head for the backyard. He turned the corner and in the backyard were three young girls standing around in a small circle. One of them notices Michael and taps to the other girls to look in his direction.

Two of the girls quickly ran back into the house, but the third girl stood still, holding something in her hands. The girl had brown and blonde wavy hair that fell at her shoulders and big brown eyes that caught Michael’s attention as he approached her.

He next to her and saw that she had a white bird in her hands. Its neck had been snapped. He looked down at the bird and back at her. She seemed puzzled as she stared down at the bird. 

First, Michael was concerned. He thought maybe she’s never seen a dead bird and is in shock. But that wasn’t the case. Mallory was feeling guilty. A tear came streaming down her cheek and she quickly got down on her knees and put the bird on the grass. She covered it with her hands and closed her eyes. She deeply inhaled and as she exhaled, the bird jumped to life and flew away. 

Mallory stood to her feet and wiped her cheeks with the back her hands, then she turned to Michael and backed away from him. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” she asked, sniffling away the tears. She had almost forgotten he was standing there. Mallory was also thrown off by his good looks. She stared at his short, blonde curly locks and how he stood with such confidence.

Michael opened his mouth to answer but the words that echoed didn’t come from his mouth.

“Mallory!” 

Michael and Mallory turned their heads to see a blonde, slim and elegant woman walk out of the back door of the house. It was Cordelia Goode headed in their direction. 

“Please go inside Mallory,” she insisted, walking between the two of them. Mallory looked to Michael then headed inside. “You are trespassing. What is your business here?”  
Her authoritative voice surprised Michael. This was Michael’s first time meeting her. He knew she was powerful. It literally radiated off her. 

“Sorry to intrude, Miss Goode, but I came to speak with you,” he confessed, keep his tone light and respectable. “My name is Michael Langdon. I am a ward at Hawthorne.”  
“Well, you’re a long way from home warlock. What do you want?” 

“I’m here on an assignment, and you answering some of the questions for me would help it move along,” he said, holding hands behind his back.

Cordelia eyed him for a moment and Michael grew a smile smirk as he looked her over as well. He couldn’t deny her beauty was remarkable but her protective demeanor was astonishingly weak to him. In Michael’s mind, caring for someone else more than yourself gets you killed. He’s been a very witness. He knew Cordelia would die for the girls here, so ultimately one day she would.

“Fine, come in. We can talk in my office,” she finally said.

She turned on her heels and marched back into the house with Michael following behind her. Michael was blown away by the inside of the house. It was just as white on the inside as it was on the outside.

Cordelia led Michael up the giant split staircase into a room with a desk and chairs. Cordelia sat on one side of the desk in front of the wall. Michel took a seat in one of the chairs across on the other side of the desk.

“Well, Mr. Langdon, explain this assignment of yours,” she stated.

Michael knew he couldn’t tell her the exact truth, but he planned to give her just enough so that she wouldn’t be suspicious and would answer him honestly.

“I have been traveling across the country inquiring about any unexplained cosmic occurrences that may have happened in the past few months,” he answered.

“Why?” 

“My chancellor is concerned that there may be a warlock causing these disturbances and trying to expose witches and warlocks in a negative light,” he lied, but he spoke so calmly that it was completely believable.

“Well I can’t recall any unexplained phenomenon happening recently, except…” she paused and then a knock suddenly came at the door.

“Come in!” Cordelia shouted.

A young woman came into the room and it was Mallory. Mallory looked at Michael, surprised he was in the room with her. 

“What is it, Mallory?” Cordelia questioned.

“I had come to tell you that the twins were covering for me and that he,” Mallory said, pointing to Michael, “didn’t do anything wrong…he didn’t hurt that bird, I did.”

Michael’s face remained calm, but he was in disbelief that she broke the neck of that bird. He remembered how pained she looked as she gazed upon its dead body.  
“I know he didn’t do anything wrong,” Cordelia said softly, “as for the bird, we can discuss that later…in private.”

Mallory had found out that the girl she was with outside had told Cordelia about the bird but blame it on a man who suddenly appeared. Mallory felt guilty about hurting the bird. She wasn’t sure what came over her to snap its neck, but she didn’t want some stranger taking the blame for her actions. 

“Speaking of birds…well it happened so long ago I’m not sure if it’s recent enough…” Cordelia’s voice trailed off.

“What was it?” Michael inquired. 

“It was at the beginning of this year. We had just taken in three more girls, Mallory and the twins, Ophelia and Octavia,” she replied, “and I remember the house was scorching hot for that entire week and the birds just didn’t seem to have a sense of direction.”

Mallory remembered that week. It was somewhat unbearable, but she could tolerate it. She remembered the entire house was in an uproar. It was hot enough in Louisiana, but the house was hotter than that. 

“It felt as if you were standing in hell?” Michael proposed, then he turned his head slightly to look at Mallory.

She stared back into his blue eyes, puzzled by his analogy. There was something about Michael that she couldn’t put her finger on, but she didn’t want to question it too much. She assumed she would never see him again and then turned her head, looking back at Cordelia.

“Exactly…but it was only for the week and then it stopped. If it was a warlock, he’s probably long gone by now,” Cordelia stated.

Michael nodded and then he stood up from his chair.

“Thank you for your time, Miss Goode,” he said and then turned face Mallory, “and it was nice meeting you, Miss Mallory.” 

He gave her a small grin, causing her to blush a little bit, and then he left the room. Michael walked the steps and out the front door feeling confident. He knew demonic signs had appeared around the time those three girls showed up at the academy which meant one of them had to be Satan’s heir.


End file.
